Severus Snape (WR)
THIS IS A WORK IN PROCESS. IT WILL CONTINUE TO BE UNFINISHED UNTIL THE STORIES ARE COMPLETED. The only son of Eileen Valora Prince and Tobias Luca Snape, Severus Donovan/Donndubhán Snape was born on January 9, 1960 in a small town in Cokeworth, Manchester called Spinner's End. He first revealed himself as a wizard at the age of two. Family lineage Severus' lineage on his mother's side was Irish. His maternal grandparents were Muireann Prince and her husband, Roderick. They were overjoyed when their daughter had a son. His middle name, Donndubhán, Gaeilge for 'Dark Warrior,' was gifted upon him at birth by Roderick when he held him for the first time. Severus always considered himself a son of Éire, knowing Prince Manor as a home from the day he first learned to crawl. He was bilingual, speaking Gaeilge as fluently as he did English. On his father's side, his lineage was British and Romany. His paternal grandparents were Livia and Septimus Snape. School Years Nikita Snape adopted her wizard at the Magical Menagerie. She had refused to go with any other witches or wizards until she saw Severus. A former friend of Severus', Peter Arnold Pettigrew, introduced him to Sirius Orion Black, James Marcus Potter and Remus John Lupin. Together the five of them would go down in Hogwarts history as the Marauders, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Shadow. His worst memory would always be the one in which the other Marauders deliberately played a cruel joke at his expense and almost got him killed, leading up to Severus losing emotional control and calling his friend Lily a mudblood. Serving the Dark Lord The Prophecy Flight to Godric's Hollow Azkaban Post-Azkaban After Dumbledore got Severus out of Azkaban, he put him under guard. It was a good thing for Severus that he did, because three nights after his return, a heartsick Severus made a nearly-successful attempt on his own life with hemlock extract. His personality from that point on swung to extremely self-deprecating. A year later, Dumbledore spoke to Severus and mentioned he needed someone to go back into Azkaban and help free an Order member who was imprisoned unjustly, Madison Marie Andrews. Madison had been a friend of his in his school days, a rare Slytherin who didn't believe in 'blood purity'. Her name wasn't mentioned at first, but the moment Dumbledore did, Severus volunteered for the mission. The Traitor Revealed A year following Madison's rescue, Voldemort (WR) found out about Severus' loyalties and ordered the rest of his inner circle to go to Ireland, they needed the help of a specific group of demons, the spirit killers. If they got rid of the traitor, he told them, then the inner circle could take Potter and Dumbledore down. First, they would take out one of his family. Then the spirit killers would go after an already-emotionally-distraught Severus and give him that last nudge to push him over the edge. The plan almost worked. It would have, if not for Roderick Prince coming to the rescue. Storylines A Black Guardian Angel Betrayer's Blade Flight of the Falcon The Shadow Dancers Relationships Mother-Eileen Prince Uncle: Kyle Prince Maternal grandparents: Roderick Prince and Muireann Prince Tobias Luca Snape- father Paternal grandparents: Septimus Adrian Snape and Livia Snape Flight of the Falcon Madison Marie Snape Takara Megumi Snape- adopted daughter The Shadow Dancers Sirius Orion Black, James Marcus Potter, Remus Jacob Lupin- near-brothers Lily Ann Snape Harold Severus Snape Quotes and Conversations "Not all Slytherins are evil. There are many types of ambition and cunning, it can be used for good as well as bad." "Morning checklist: Coffee cup? Full. Wand? Got it. Sanity? Sanity?. . . Oh no. Watch out, we have a runner!" "Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat."- Severus (May the cat eat you, and may the devil eat the cat) “I’d like to give you a piece of my mind!” “No thank you, Bellatrix, I don’t want the last piece. I’m not listening, but keep talking; I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed. Not many people can listen to you and survive; I should be getting an award. Why don’t you owl me later and let me know how I’ve upset you because I want to know how to do it again.” Bellatrix Lestrange (WR) and Severus “I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person.” "I agree, Shadow. Everyone has the right to be stupid, but he's abusing the privilege. When I asked him 'how stupid can you be' it wasn't a challenge!" "You know, Moony, some people just need a sympathetic pat... On the head... With a sledgehammer." “Why, yes, I have been known to use all the swear words in one sentence. . .and he caused it." Severus and Remus, referring to Alan Conway “There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives. Nudge, nudge, wink wink, say no more. A friend of mine is looking for a stock of Peruvian Darkness Powder. This conversation never happened." "We didn't hear. . . ." "A word, Professor. The delivery will be ready. . ." "By tonight. We hope it can help your friend." ''- Severus, George and Fred Weasley ''“What are you going to do? Owl Azkaban and imprison me falsely? It wouldn’t be the first time.” “Azkaban wouldn't even bother with the dementors this time; they'd just take you out back like Old Yeller and Avada you!" “What makes you so sure, Snivellus? They’d probably grab you first. Almost everyone there sees you as Voldy’s ‘errand boy’.” “If you call me ‘Snivellus’ or the Dark Lord’s ‘errand boy’ one more time, Black, I can and will bury you so far in the ground that the '''heat' from the earth’s core will incinerate your sorry arse!”-'' Severus and Sirius Depressive Episodes “Mum. . . I can't go on anymore. What purpose do I have. . . I'm tired of trying, I'm tired of fighting. I just want it all to end. I remember some of the happiest times in my life were when I was little in the Verdigris Marsh, helping you gather what you needed. . . . The swamp almost took me twice before. I asked you why I didn't drown both times back then, you said it wasn't my time. My time's come. Take off my shield, bury my sword, I don't need them anymore. Find me a sky and give me my wings. Frozen and broken, but free. This wasn't your fault, it was the only way I could be free of that maniac who killed Lilyflower and Prongs. I failed them. Mum, I love you, please, always remember that. This wasn’t your fault; I did this to save all of you. The Dark Lord wants me dead as much as he does Lily’s son now, and he’ll go through anyone I love and care for to get to me. I don’t want that to happen. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time now. When you next see the Urnthatch Fen, try to forgive me, please. I have found my grave where my grave was waiting for me. Grandma Prince will take care of me.”- Severus' Patronus to his mother “It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.” Severus' thoughts before attempting to surrender his life to the Urnthatch Fen Adoption "A 'father' wouldn't abuse his own child, a father's supposed to love and care for his little one. If I ever find her biological 'father', I'm going to kill him, I swear on Merlin's blood I will. . . . I have the perfect name for her. Takara Megumi Snape. It's Japanese for what she is to me. Takara: 'Treasure.' And her second name, Megumi. 'Blessing.' 'Treasured blessing." - Severus, first naming baby Takara "I, Severus Donovan Snape, give you the name 'Takara Megumi Snape.' I hereby solemnly swear to take you into my home, keep you, clothe you, feed you, and provide for you. First and most importantly, I swear to love you with every fibre of my being, every single day of your life, without condition. I promise to discipline you, firmly yet justly, should you need it. I promise to never lash out at you in anger. I promise to train you in the magical arts until there is nothing left to teach. I will defend you and protect you until the day I die, from all enemies, near and far. I promise to raise you to the best of my ability so that you may grow to be an upstanding citizen of this community, this country, and the world in general. I solemnly swear to be there to guide you on this road of life, to be the shoulder to lean on, the ear to listen, and the voice to help you on your way. Not flesh of my flesh, not bone of my bone, but still miraculously my own. Takara, my treasure. Megumi, my blessing. Before these witnesses, on this day, and with these promises, I name you my daughter"-'' Severus' Unbreakable Vow to Takara After the final battle ''"Those we love never leave us. Today we have lost many, especially Rod. . . Ro. . . Riderock. . . Rod. . . . Mum?" Severus, almost incoherent with grief, unable to get his grandfather's name out "Especially Carraig Prince. . . . my father and Severus' grandfather. . . . who made the ultimate sacrifice to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort. . . . yes, I said the maniac's name. He's dead and good bloody riddance." -'' Eileen Prince ''"The Harp that once through Tara's halls the soul of music shed, Now hangs as mute on Tara's walls as if that soul were fled. So sleep the pride of former days, so glory's thrill is o'er- And hearts that once beat high for praise now feel that pulse no more."- Severus, over Roderick's coffin "I greet you, powerful daughters of the night, weavers of vengeance. Bless my anger by the wind which is your breath, by the earth that is your skin and the fire that is your will and the water that is your living womb. Tonight, we avenge Lord Prince's death."- Severus to'' ''Lyshaght and Scathach Prince Category:Animagi Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix members Category:Pure-bloods Category:Death Eaters Category:Articles being improved Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Legilimens Category:Wizards Category:Potions Masters Category:Heads of House Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Marauders Category:Married individuals Category:1960 births Category:Healers Category:Articles by WildloughRhulain Category:Snape Family (WR)